


Second Kisses

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Kissing Booth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Elle Evans hasn't been up to much sense Noah Flynn has been away at college. But other people have different things on the mind. What happens when Noah comes home from college for a quick visit and finds someone trying to kiss his girlfriend?





	Second Kisses

I rode his bike eveyrday. After he taught me of course, lord knows I probably would  have killed myself if he hadn’t taught me how.

     
I miss him. A lot.   

A lot had happened sense he had left for college. Of course he had been having the  time of his life. Lee would tell me what he was up to from time to time. His grades were  perfect and he hadn’t gotten into a fight with anyone yet, which was great.   

A lot was going on here too. The last little bit of summer we had left, Lee and I spent  it in front of the pool. We relaxed and hung out, talking about the month we had spent  apart because we were mad at each other.     
And when we started our senior year, something even crazier happened. We had a  kid moved from England and started at our school. Lee and I got super close to him. His  name is Chance. He was cute, funny, smart, his accent was to die for, and… and he wasn’t  Noah.    

Lee told me over and over again that Chance liked me as more than a friend. I didn’t  believe him when he told me this. But he told me over and over again that best friends were  supposed to see these things and that he could see it. But I still didn’t believe him. I could’t  see it. Not until it happened.     

 

 

Chance and I went for a milkshake together. This was normal for Lee and I so I seen  nothing wrong with Chance and I going together. As we walked down the pier together,  something felt off. My phone kept going off in my pocket, but, figuring it was Lee, I ignored  it.    

Once we stopped in front of the lighthouse and Chance turned out to face me, I  realized what was happening. Lee was right all along. Chance liked me as more than a  friend. He was completely right and I didn’t believe him.     
“Elle…” _Oh my god, what am I supposed to do now. I’m stuck on the pier with him and  he looks like he’s about to confess his love for me. But that accent…_ “We’ve been friends for a  few months now… and I’ve come to know you quite well now. But I have these feelings-”     
   
“Chance, really, you-” 

 

“No Elle, let me finish.” he put his finger up to my lips to stop me from talking. _Oh_ _god,_ _here_ _it comes._ “I like you. And I think you feel the same.” he stepped closer, putting  both his hands on my waist. I tried to step away but he pulled me closer. 

   
“Chance-” 

  
“Shh, you don’t have to say anything.” he closed his eyes and leaned in, puckering his  lips. I took a deep breath, leaning back as far as I could.  

   
All of a sudden there was a fist connecting to the side of his face and he was down  on the ground groaning and holding his face.   

  
“Stay off my girlfriend.” A deep voice sounded beside me. I looked up to see Noah  glaring down at Chance.

“Lee never said you were coming home.”

“It was a surprise visit."

“You can’t just punch people like that.”

“So you’ve said before.” 

I walked up to him, he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down  to kiss me.

“I missed you.” I smiled at him, pressing our foreheads together.

“What the bloody fuck man?” I looked behind me to see Chance standing up. “Are  you mad?!” I laughed a little bit.

“I’m sure she tried to tell you while you were shushing her and tell her that she felt  the same about you, but she has a boyfriend.” Noah said calmly. He grabbed my hand and  pulled me back up the pier.     
   
“You’re just going to let him hit me like that and just go with him? Just leave me?”

“I do have a boyfriend.” I shrugged and continued up the pier with Noah.�


End file.
